pinewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinewood Computer Core
The Pinewood Computer Core is an underground facility powered by a powerful reactor core. The facility was made by Diddleshot and his Pinewood Builders group on ROBLOX. The game is known for its well-scripted elements, dramatic meltdown sequence and highly advanced atmosphere. Sectors Sector A - Entrance Facilities Upon spawning, players find themselves in a black room overlooking the mainframe and reactor core chamber. To the right is a door leading to a small shop area, allowing people to purchase PB themed clothing and various items, as well as a hallway, containing a Pinewood Builders Security Team baton giver, and medical kit for all PB personnel. At the back of the spawn room, there is a large security door leading to the elevators to Pinewood Builders Research Facility elevators. This door used to glitch in the past, however has since been replaced with a more well scripted door. Past the hallway, there is stairs leading up to an elevator which takes the player down to the main facility area. Sector B - Core Mainframe The Core Mainframe houses the main core chamber and control facilities. After passing over the bridge, there exists a code panel which, once the first code has been entered, brings up the facility mainframe. The secondary code can be entered which brings up the third code panel. The code to activate this panel has never been discovered, and has been the subject of much debate. Many claim that the third code does not exist. Sector C - Admin Control and Security The Admin Control and Security area houses the security room, with doors to access Tier-level security areas, a small shooting range, a baton giver, various security uniforms, and a number of hats that can be equipped. There is also a cafeteria, with a coffee machine and a room where the player can find a giver that spawns a slice of pizza in the player inventory. The main admin control area has various screens showing a number of different statuses and levels throughout the facility, including coolant status, fan status, boost lasers, and reactor power. To the right of the screens are stairs leading down to another door, which has a catwalk to the fan control room. Sector D - Server Zone These servers have no known purpose, essentially they we're made for design. Sector E - Unknown The existence of Sector E has often been presented as a mystery. It has never been found in game and no mention of it has been made. it may come some time. Maybe its the easy escape? we don't know yet Sector F - Secondary Servers Again, no purpose. Still for design. Sector G - Emergency Coolant facilities Emergency Coolant used to be functional in the event of a Meltdown. Activation of the coolant rods would cool the core back to a stable temperature. These work properly at the Pinewood Builders Security Team Activity Center but are non-functional at the Computer Core. Codes These are the codes to the mainframe. # The first code is 5334118 # The second code is 6445229 # The third code is unknown, but it always starts with 3. Tips to finding the third code The third code updates every month, and possibly every week. If you (luckily) find the third code (after inserting random numerals) then DO NOT POST IT TO SOCIAL! If the third code gets leaked then many people will try and tell Diddleshot there is a leak, causing it to change. Events Of course, since its a core game there had to be some events and here are some of them: Freezedown if the core manages to reach -4000, the Freezedown sequence will start, and the temperature of the core will approximately double every second. This is unfinished. The facility power will fail, and alert lights will have turned a neon blue by this point. The Freezedown is very similar to the Meltdown, but red parts are blue, and a black hole appears in the center of the main chamber. You will get sucked into the black hole one it appears even if you are at spawn. Then dramatic music plays, and the Self-Destruct System is initiated, and players must head to launch silos. After the countdown reaches 0, a huge blast of blue/yellow surrounds up until coolant sector and Cargo bay 1A. Meltdown If the core's temperature reaches 4000C, a meltdown sequence will initiate. The alert lights are red, and then the self destruct system was initiated. LEGEND: Bold Italics = GUI / Hint, Bold = Sound, ''Italics = Not working / Removed'' # Core status: NORMAL (-2000° to 599°) # Core status: CRITICAL (600° to 2690°) ## "WARNING - Core temperature too HOT! Activate coolant and cooling fans! Disable boost lasers and reactor power" will repeatedly shown on the top of your screen randomly when the temperature exceeds 1000° # Core status: OVERHEAT (2690-3999°) # 2400°C; Light alarms turn on and terminals in Admin Control begin to malfunction all at once. # 2450°C; The internal core will burn any players inside the chamber due to hot temperatures. # 2600 °C; The internal core will become inaccessible and the grilles beneath the keypad will emit an orange-green flame. # 2650°C; Smoke emits out of the radioactive pipe connected to the core, and the coolant pipe connected to the core breaks. Other coolant pipes around the facility emit smoke. Water particles were added to the breaking of the coolant pipes, as so with inside the core. # Core status: MELTDOWN (4000°+) # 4000 °C; Mainframe Alarm will play at low volume at the mainframe area. # Name Unknown plays. # "Warning: Reactor core is at critical-(crashes)." # "All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown." #* Turning on or off the coolant systems will not stop the meltdown at this point. #* "EVAC NOW!" displays on the uppermost panels in Admin Control.' Alarm' plays. # "Please prepare for emergency evacuation." # "Warning: Core overheating, Nuclear meltdown imminent." #* Alarm plays. #* Rockets can now be launched. # "Attention! Facility Destruction Imminent! Evacuate the Facility Immediately! Repeat! Evacuate the Facility Immediately!” # "Warning: Core overheating, Nuclear meltdown imminent." '- This announcement overlaps with the previous one. # '"Attention! All personnel may proceed to emergency rocket launch silos." #* DOOM - Cyberdemon plays (as of December 18, 2018). #* Alien Isolation Alarm fades out simultaneously # "Please prepare for emergency evacuation." 'This plays twice, with a few seconds gap. # '"Attention, Attention, Lockdown in progress! Lockdown in progress! Please stand clear of the Blast Doors as a facility are now in the Lockdown" #* Lockdown blast doors begin to activate simultaneously. # "Explosion imminent. Evacuate the facility immediately." # "Please prepare for emergency evacuation." # "Warning: Core overheating. Nuclear meltdown imminent." # "Emergency power activated!" # "Attention! Core explosion imminent! Please evacuate Section Five." # "Warning: Core overheating. Nuclear meltdown imminent." # "Reactor Explosion in Four minutes." #* Tactical Nuke Alarm plays for about 5 seconds. #* Game Pass exit now accessible. #* The core temperature begins to increase extremely rapidly. # "Attention! All personnel may proceed to emergency rocket launch silos." - '''This announcement plays twice # ''"REACTOR INSTABILITY! AND THERMAL RUNAWAY!'' #* The power goes out, leaving the facility almost pitch dark. #* Power may be restored by diverting the power supply to the emergency generators in the Generators Room. Take note of the risks upon activating the generators. #* The generators can only be activated if they are not empty. # '''"Warning: Core overheating. Nuclear meltdown imminent." # "Activate emergency coolant in sector G to save the core (2 min)." This does not display currently,but will likely return in a future update.'' #* The emergency coolant can only be activated at T-32 or later. # '''"Reactor Explosion Timer destroyed." # "Reactor Explosion Uncertainty Emergency Preemption Protocol initiated: This facility will self-destruct in two minutes." #* '"Warning - Self Destruct System Initiated." #* "Have a nice day" #* Factory Alarm plays for about 10 seconds # "Evacuate the area immediately !" # "Warning: Core overheating. Nuclear meltdown imminent." # "Reactor core estimated hypernova T-100" ''(The timer is not bugged anymore, but is about 15 seconds too soon) # Around ''T-90; Debris falls down from the ceiling of Sector B. # T-100; Generators begin to overload if they are active at this time. #* T-100; The Generators GUI screen emits a red light, and the generator light alarm turns brighter. #* T-70; All the generators explode, and facility power is permanently disabled. Not anymore. # Note:' The Emergency Coolant is not usable as of 20th December,2018. we may be able to use it we don't know yet same with Sector E # T-32; Emergency coolant can now be activated. If activated. #* "Emergency Coolant Activated!" #* "Self-destruct sequence aborted." #* "Warning !" #* "Insufficient coolant to breach core." #* "Reactor remains in a supercritical state." #* "Self-destruct sequence re-initiated." #* "T-187 Your last chance to escape." #* T-106; Countdown Music plays at around T-30, until T-0. #* Unlike the explosion without the emergency coolant getting turned on, there will be no Deep Voiced Countdown. #* The emergency coolant was never meant to work, therefore it is not by chance that it would work. # '''''T-30; The external core releases several red particles. # Deep Voiced Countdown will be heard at T-10, the timer disappears and Tsunami can be heard. # T-0; Core explodes. A loud explosive sound is played. Alarm stops. The sound of people screaming was heard in the past, but has been removed. #* A red-white ball of explosive matter will expand from the core mainframe, eventually burning everyone inside it; from the core itself to the edges of the facility. The red ball stops growing as the music stops. #* Everywhere will eventally be engulfed by the explosive matter ball, after the "Hypernova" update in Early December 2018. Now it is up to coolant and Cargo Bay. #* The last recordable core temperature is approximately 13967154354777°C or 25140877838630°F. This may vary slightly due to lag during the explosion - As of the Freezedown update, temperature units were removed from the game. # Tsunami '''stops. #* ''"Rebuilding in 5 seconds." '- Counts down # The New Beginning (a) plays, signalling the regeneration of the facility. The game no longer shuts down servers upon conclusion of the meltdown, instead, the facility now regenerates in the same server. This coincides with the introduction of the "Server with 10+ meltdowns!" badge TOO COLD (-2000° - -4000°) FREEZEDOWN (-4000° - -INF°) The first recordable core temperature may be the same as the last but with a - added to it Disasters * Blackout: The facility power goes out and the players have to turn on the emergency generators in order to turn the light on until the event ends. * Earthquake: "High Sismic Activity in the area. Secure all equipment, HALT ALL TRAINS." flashes on the screen. Then, the facility starts to shake. * Plasma Surge: Players will die inside the core if they are, as the plasma rises slowly. * Neurotoxins: Forces players to turn fans on, players cannot go near vents since they will die due to the neurotoxins. The gas can be seen as a small green cloud. Only players with the PET Hazmat suit are immune to the neurotoxins. * Radioactive Pipe Leak: The radioactive pipes in the mainframe will start to leak and the area will be filled with green radioactive material. All hazmat personnel must clog the pipes (by clicking the 4 plugs in time). When this disaster happens, a weapon will spawn somewhere in the pool. * King Abomination (removed). When the core temp reaches around 2500°C a message will be displayed at the top of your screen it says something like this"Warning high core temperatures has awoken King Abomination", when this message is shown a lot of players go into panic for some reason, however this is just a soundtrack after that several monster sounds referring to "Godzilla" get played after that everything returns to normal. Core temperature sheet For detailed information about the core temperature, you can see this sheet: | | | | | | |}